


Duck Duck (I'm a Bird, MF)

by ArialaCoeur



Series: late nights, when the characters in my head won't shut up [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: #bad impulse control, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't resist, I'm making it fashionable, Inspired by a thing I saw on fb, is a thing not confined to uchiha, they made it famous, this is what happens when I'm writing at nearly half-past midnight, this was nearly titled: 'need a leg there buddy?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialaCoeur/pseuds/ArialaCoeur
Summary: Friends are the family you make for yourself. Tobirama judges everyone, so why should Madara feel singled out?No geese were harmed in the writing of this story. For the purposes of this story, Madara is not a goose. (#thingsIneverthoughtI'dwrite)





	Duck Duck (I'm a Bird, MF)

**Author's Note:**

> (aka I saw a thing, I thought a thing, I wrote a thing)
> 
> set in the nebulous AU where Izuna lived, Zetsu got his ass kicked early on, and everything was reasonably happy and fluffy (as fluffy as a city-state full of trained killers can be, anyway)

Tobirama continued dragging Madara to the Hokage Tower by his ear.

“You think you have the right to complain? You weren’t there for the one-legged goose incident.”

“The what,” Madara spluttered, squinting up at Tobirama, face pinned at an awkward angle. “What?”

The sigh in Tobirama’s voice was pre-eminent, as was his diminishing will to live in the face of the memories being dragged up.

“Hashirama spent an hour crying over a goose that was standing on one leg, and not moving at all. To all appearances, the goose was one-legged, and Hashirama was laid low by the cruelty of its fate.”

“And then…” Madara thinks he can see where this is going.

“And then the goose started walking around, revealing itself to have two legs.”

“And Hashirama was embarrassed?”

“No.”

“No?” Madara experienced a quiet pang of foreboding, that was thoroughly quashed by his curiosity as to what, exactly had happened next. 

“No. He started crying again out of relief that the goose was alright.”

“Tobirama, your brother is…”

“Don’t look at me like that. I was born as his brother, I’m stuck with him. You chose to be friends with him. Your taste in people is what’s questionable here, Madara.”


End file.
